


Sleepless in Storybrooke

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hood-Mills Family, Mills-Locksley breakfast, first I love you, robin and Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Regina says I love you for the first time in her sleep... Robin hears it.





	Sleepless in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me via Curious Cat but my response was little long so I couldn’t post it. Hope you like it.

Regina isn’t big on showing emotions. 

So when he wakes up in the middle of the night to take a piss and he hears her say “I love you, Robin.” In her sleep, Locksley cannot go back to sleep. 

It was the first time ever she ever uttered those words, when it came to him of course. His soulmate could easily say ‘I love you.” To Henry and even Roland was luckier than him, so hearing her say those words settled a warm blanket on top of his heart. 

Robin had never, ever, doubt it that she cares for him. Showing how she felt was easier but when push came to shove, Regina couldn’t make thr verbal commitment of her feelings. 

He would never push her. 

The entire morning he spent it, looking at her like she’d grown a second head. Regina might have not noticed but they boys were another story. 

“Papá something wrong?” Roland inquired, Robin’s gaze shot back to his son. 

“Nothing my boy.” At this Regina looked from Roland to Robin with a raised brow, her own silent question shinning in her dark eyes. 

They looked absolutely stunning in the morning light. 

Robin scratched the back of his head, a nervous laugh bursting out because he didn’t know what to say without putting Regina in the spot light. No, he wasn’t about to say what he heard last night, not in front of the boys no matter how much he is aching to know if those words were true. They must be, if not they wouldn’t ven here, together. Right? Of course he is right. Robin’s mind began searching for excuses, something plausible to say when Henry decided to chip into the conversation. 

“Robin you were looking at her like she is keeping a secret.” Regina’s gaze licked back to her soon and Robin, in his defense, tried not to feel put out by the boys words. He truly was very observant. 

“Maybe she is...” Robin trailed off, taking a bit of toast to keep himself occupied.

 

“Excuse me?” The defensiveness of her words had Robin swallowing quickly. “What could I possibly be hiding?” 

 

Robin shrugged his shoulders, pushing back the need to tell her what he heard last night. 

 

“I knows what she’s hiding?” Everyone looked at Roland. Robin’s heart hammered hard. 

“What is that my boy?” He had to commend himself for the neutrality of his voice. Roland stood up, and went to Regina. The brunette lowered herself enough for the boy to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said had Mills smiling widely and Robin’s heart felt like it was about to reached a flatline. Her smiles was one of her greatest features. 

 

Regina nodded at Roland but then spoke. “You’re right, sweetie. But let’s not tell your father just yet, okay?” The boy looked at Robin with a toothy grin and shrugged. 

“Sorry papa.” And then he sat back down and continued eating. 

He can’t lie, he was disappointed but one look at Regina had the entire world stopping. The brunette winked at him and mouthed the words he had heard last night, the words that made his heart grow. “I love you.”


End file.
